Je te sauverai, quoi qu'il arrive
by Angelica R
Summary: Où Eugène reste plus longtemps en prison, où Raiponce ne se souvient pas qu'elle est une princesse, et où Gothel jubile. Et où tout semble mal finir. Raiponce/Eugène.


Je te sauverai, quoi qu'il arrive.

Où Eugène reste plus longtemps en prison, où Raiponce ne se souvient pas qu'elle est une princesse, et où Gothel jubile. Et où tout semble mal finir. Raiponce/Eugène.

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour Joy Misty Holy pour le Secret Santa 2018. J'espère que ça te plaira. Je pense que je n'aurais sans doute jamais écrit sur ce fandom sans ça, donc merci au Secret Santa !**

 **Warnings : Angst, dépression et mort d'un personnage.**

Un cachot.

Il se trouvait au fond d'un foutu cachot, loin de Raiponce, et ce sans doute pour toujours.

Quand on lui avait annoncé sa sentence, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de blêmir.

 _La prison à vie_.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le roi avait tout d'abord voulu le condamner à mort (depuis que sa fille avait disparu, celui-ci était bien plus sévère envers les criminels en tout genre), mais il s'était par la suite ravisé, se contentant de le condamner à la prison à vie.

Mais, au-delà de la sentence elle-même, Eugène en souffrait surtout à cause de ce que cela signifiait non pas pour lui, mais pour Raiponce.

Elle était toujours aux mains de Gothel, sans même savoir qu'elle était un monstre, et il ne pouvait absolument _rien_ faire pour la secourir.

Les mains du jeune homme désemparé se posèrent sur les barreaux de la porte de son cachot.

Il aurait pu hurler, crier, implorer, supplier, demander à ce qu'on le sorte d'ici, mais il savait d'ors et déjà que cela ne servirait à rien.

Il ne sortirait _jamais_ d'ici.

Le roi et la reine avaient été très clairs, il avait essayé de voler le trésor royal, _la couronne de leur fille_ _disparue_ , il allait en payer le prix.

Qu'il s'estime encore heureux que son châtiment ne soit pas la mort...

Eugène avait voulu rire au nez du garde qui lui avait rapporté les paroles des deux souverains.

Loin de Raiponce, et la sachant en danger, aux prises avec cette femme atroce appelée _Mère Gothel_ (quand avait-elle donc jamais été une mère pour la jeune fille au juste ?), il se sentait _déjà_ mourir.

Tout était fini, tout était perdu, et en fait, c'était même un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore effondré de désespoir face à sa situation.

Il était doué pour s'évader, c'est vrai, mais cette prison avait une sécurité renforcée, et de toute façon, il n'avait absolument aucun allié qui aurait pu lui permettre de s'enfuir.

Il n'était qu'un simple voleur, sans amis, sans famille, sans alliés, sans foyer, sans _rien_.

Personne ne viendrait pour lui.

Les frères Stabbington étaient enfermés, et n'auraient par ailleurs pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider à s'en sortir, les brigands que lui et Raiponce avaient rencontrés se fichaient bien de son sort, et le cheval Maximus avait de toute façon déjà repris sa place dans son escadron.

Il était seul, Raiponce était en danger, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle allait rester pour toujours la prisonnière de cette femme qui abusait d'elle et de ses pouvoirs depuis qu'elle était née, elle pensait qu'il l'avait trahie, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui donner tort.

Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule, et ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'elle en était incapable, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir au moins _la prévenir_ du piège mortel dans lequel elle s'était jetée.

Il avait eu le temps de discuter avec ses deux anciens « associés », avant qu'on ne le jette dans sa geôle, et ils lui avaient expliqué le plan de Gothel.

Qui consistait en une simple manipulation de Raiponce, comme elle le faisait déjà depuis des années, bien entendu.

Se faire passer pour la gentille de l'histoire, faire croire qu'il était un monstre sans âme, qui avait seulement voulu profiter d'elle, et peut-être y avait-il eu une part de vrai dans ce mensonge, mais ça, c'était _avant_ , quand il ne la connaissait pas encore.

Quand il n'était pas encore tombé amoureux d'elle.

Si il avait pu, il aurait frappé les deux frères en plein visage pour avoir _osé_ s'associer avec quelqu'un comme Gothel, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Et maintenant, il était là, seul, sa cellule jouxtant celle d'un autre voleur, qui lui, était condamné à une peine plus légère.

Il était là, tournant en rond sans aucun but dans sa cellule minuscule, ruminant sa colère et son désespoir, ne voulant qu'une seule chose : sortir d'ici.

Mais c'était aussi le souhait de tout les criminels qui se trouvaient dans cette prison, de ce fait, il doutait qu'on accède aussi facilement à sa demande.

Dans les faits, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être près à accepter son sort (cela ne lui semblait pas si cher payé que cela, si cela voulait dire pouvoir aider Raiponce à s'échapper de cette prison dont elle ignorait encore la nature. Si lui savait très bien qu'il était prisonnier, elle, elle n'en savait toujours rien), si seulement on avait accepté de tout simplement _l'écouter_.

Mais non, bien évidemment, il n'était qu'un voleur sans importance après tout, pourquoi est-ce que le roi ou la reine auraient accepté de lui accorder une audience ?

Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait, son casier judiciaire en tant que voleur était extrêmement long, et on connaissait déjà sa filouterie, et de ce fait, cela semblait plus être une ruse pour tenter de réussir à s'évader qu'autre chose.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à ces gens-là qu'il avait changé, et que désormais, son sort lui importait peu, et que seul celui de Raiponce comptait à ses yeux.

Voyant un garde passer devant la porte de sa cellule, il bondit immédiatement sur l'occasion.

« Hum, excusez-moi ? Lança-t-il alors avec son ton habituel, et le chef de la garde ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Flynn Rider se trouvait enfermé dans son cachot, et s'il se tenait bien la plupart du temps, le fait est que le chef de la garde le considérait comme le prisonnier le plus insupportable qu'il ait jamais eu, à cause de son obstination absurde.

Il aurait aussi pu lui reconnaître cela comme étant une qualité, mais après trois semaines à subir son incessant interrogatoire quotidien à ce sujet, le fait est qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Quoi encore Rider ? Demanda-t-il, s'approchant le moins possible de la cellule, tandis qu'Eugène avait les mains crispées sur les barreaux, comme s'il essayait de s'y raccrocher. C'est encore à propos de ta requête absurde ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Eugène hocha la tête.

\- Oui, à ce sujet... Je voulais savoir si le roi et la reine acceptaient enfin de me recevoir. »

Le garde eut un sourire méprisant, avant de se mettre à doucement ricaner.

« Tu penses réellement qu'ils accepteraient de te recevoir, _toi_? Un _criminel_ ? Pour t'accorder quoi, ta grâce et ta libération ? Tu rêves, mon pauvre garçon.

\- Écoutez, continua Eugène, tentant de ne pas s'énerver parce que c'était sa trente-sixième tentative et des brouettes, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais si je veux voir le roi et la reine, ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je veux sortir ! Je veux simplement leur faire part du fait que, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois, une de mes amies est en danger ! Elle a été enlevée et elle est actuellement enfermée dans une tour ! Il faut que quelqu'un aille la sauver de son ravisseur ! »

L'homme en face de lui ricana une nouvelle fois.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr... Une fille enfermée dans une tour, comme c'est pittoresque ! Je suis sûr et certain que nos chers majestés seraient ravis d'entendre cette histoire, mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient très occupés en ce moment... Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas jugé bon – et aucun de mes supérieurs non plus ne l'a fait – de faire remonter cette si « capitale » information auprès du roi et de la reine.

Donc, je suis désolé de te décevoir, Rider, conclut-il avec un air insinuant qu'il ne l'était clairement pas, mais ton plan d'évasion devra attendre un autre jour. Maintenant, arrête de toujours demander la même chose, sinon je te fais mettre en isolement ! »

Alors que le garde s'éloignait, Eugène s'éloigna lui-même de la grille et se laissa tomber sur son lit, avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains et de commencer à pleurer.

 _Oh, Raiponce, je suis tellement désolé_...

 _§§§§_

Le retour jusqu'à la tour avait été une véritable épreuve pour Raiponce.

Le cœur brisé après ce qu'Eugène lui avait fait, elle avait suivi Gothel sans mots dire, les yeux dans le vague, tentant de toutes ses forces _de ne pas pleurer_ , et de ne pas s'effondrer.

Alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux encore tressés, elle sentit tomber dans sa main une des fleurs que les petites filles avaient glissées dans ses cheveux, et elle sentit son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois.

Prise par une colère qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais éprouvé avant ce jour, elle commença à défaire sa tresse, laissant tomber au sol tout les ornements qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux, les faisant revenir peu à peu à leur état originel, détachés et lâchés librement dans son dos.

Elle faillit à de nombreuses reprises s'écrouler sur le sol, et seule la présence de Gothel devant elle l'en empêcha.

Ce fut, en fait, la seule pensée qui lui permit de rester debout.

Sa mère était toujours là pour elle, et ça ne changerait _jamais_.

Étonnement, ce constat ne la soulagea pas autant qu'il l'aurait fait, avant.

Quand elle ne connaissait pas – ou du moins, croyait le connaître. Elle s'était amèrement trompée – Eugène.

Quand elle ne l'aimait pas encore comme elle l'aimait désormais.

Quand tout était simple et facile, quand elle ne savait pas que le monde extérieur était réellement un danger pour elle.

Quand elle ne connaissait pas encore la laideur du monde, et ses mensonges, ses trahisons.

Quand son cœur était encore intact, et non brisé en mille morceaux.

Maintenant, elle le savait.

Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

« Raiponce ! S'exclama Gothel d'une voix forte, se retournant vers elle, et remarquant qu'elle était à la traîne. Dépêche-toi donc un peu, ma chérie, il faut que nous soyons rentrées avant qu'il ne fasse définitivement nuit noire ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... »

La jeune fille essaya de sourire.

Sa mère l'avait sauvée des deux brigands, le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était accepter de la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

« Oui, mère, j'arrive ! Dit-elle en accélérant sa marche. »

Se retournant une dernière fois, elle vit les restes des fleurs qu'elle venait tout juste de jeter, et pendant quelques atroces petites secondes, son souffle s'arrêta.

Ce qu'elle voyait là, par terre, au sol, à côté de ces fleurs mourantes, c'était la mort de son innocence, la mort de ses espoirs et de ses idéaux, _et elle le savait_.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que c'était à sa liberté qu'elle disait adieu pour toujours.

Quand elle rentra dans sa tour, elle réalisa très rapidement avec tristesse qu'elle ne se sentait plus autant à la maison qu'autrefois.

Elle avait vu le monde, avait vu que d'autres vies, d'autres existences étaient possibles hors de la tour, et, si elle en était ressortie brisée, une part d'elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de regretter cette autre atmosphère qu'elle avait découverte hors de la tour.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Même si elle aimait sa mère, la perspective de rester avec elle pour le restant de sa vie sans voir personne d'autre n'était pas réellement réjouissante.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre exactement ?

Eugène l'avait trahie, et seule sa mère pouvait l'aimer et la protéger face au reste du monde, maintenant, elle le savait.

Cela ne la rendait pas heureuse pour autant.

Gothel, qui semblait comme avoir déjà oublié toute cette aventure désastreuse, posa sa main sur ses cheveux, qu'elle commença alors à coiffer avec douceur.

« Hey bien, dis-moi, tes cheveux sont dans un bel état, murmura-t-elle, regardant la chevelure blonde légèrement abîmée avec avidité. »

Une profonde joie l'animait en ce moment-même, celle d'avoir la certitude d'avoir _gagné_ , une joie qu'elle dissimulait avec beaucoup de maîtrise, c'est vrai, mais qui l'empêchait complètement d'être sensible à la détresse que Raiponce ressentait en cet instant terrible.

Oui, elle avait gagné, elle serait désormais jeune et belle _pour_ _toujours_ , plus jamais Raiponce n'essayerait de s'enfuir loin d'elle, parce qu'elle était la seule chose stable qui restait encore présente dans sa vie, et le fait qu'elle ait dû la briser pour en arriver là n'était qu'un détail sans aucune importance pour elle.

Ce n'était qu'une amourette sans importance, ça lui passerait vite...

Et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'importe ?

Raiponce n'en serait que plus docile, si elle pensait que l'homme qu'elle aimait à la folie ne ressentait rien pour elle et l'avait utilisée pour atteindre la richesse au détriment de ses sentiments à elle.

Elle resserra son emprise sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, les arrachant presque, chose que Raiponce, groggy par sa douleur personnelle, ne remarqua même pas.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Raiponce finit par se tourner vers sa geôlière, tremblante comme une feuille.

Gothel se rendit alors compte que ses beaux yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes.

« Oh, mère, hoqueta-t-elle, pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi... pourquoi m'a-t-il trahie et abandonnée ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais... je croyais... qu'il était sincère, et qu'il... qu'il tenait à moi ! Sanglota-t-elle. »

Gothel était certes insensible, mais elle n'était pas idiote non plus.

Laissant tomber la brosse qu'elle tenait en main sur le sol, elle prit dans ses bras la princesse disparue, et la serra longuement dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie, mentit-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter le mieux possible. Je ne sais vraiment pas... Il ne te mérite tout simplement pas. Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas. Et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te le jure. Je serai toujours là. »

Continuant à sangloter, Raiponce essaya malgré tout de trouver un certain réconfort dans cette certitude.

Au moins, elle n'était pas seule, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

 _§§§§_

L'année qui suivit ne fut agréable pour aucun des deux prisonniers.

Eugène avait fini par abandonner progressivement ses revendications auprès du roi et de la reine – qui n'étaient de toute façon écoutées par personne – et avait fini par également se murer dans un silence quasi-total qui aurait inquiété n'importe qui proche de lui et le connaissant un tant soit peu.

Il désespérait de réussir à un jour retrouver Raiponce.

On refusait de l'écouter, toutes ses tentatives d'évasion s'étaient soldées par des échecs, il n'avait même pas la certitude que Gothel avait bel et bien ramené Raiponce jusqu'à la tour. Après tout, elle pouvait tout aussi bien l'avoir emmenée ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Il avait peur.

Peur de perdre Raiponce pour toujours, peur qu'elle ne soit encore en danger, peur que Gothel lui fasse du mal.

Il avait peur, parce qu'il se sentait terriblement impuissant et inutile, parce qu'il se demandait si ça en valait encore la peine, parce que même s'il parvenait à s'enfuir de cette prison, à quoi ça servirait s'il ne savait même pas où elle était ?

Le silence était devenu son plus proche – et seul – ami, tout comme la solitude, ainsi que l'ennui, et il se demandait aussi comment il allait faire pour tenir seul dans cet endroit sans devenir fou.

Du côté de Raiponce, cela n'allait guère mieux.

Quelque chose était mort en elle le jour où Eugène l'avait trahie et lui avait brisé le cœur par la même occasion.

Si sa mère avait encore eu une quelconque inquiétude quant au désir de Raiponce de sortir de la tour, celle-ci s'était définitivement envolée durant les premiers jours, où la jeune fille n'avait absolument rien fait.

Jouer aux échecs contre elle-même ou contre Pascal, lire tout les livres qu'elle possédait et qu'elle avait déjà lus des centaines de fois ou même peindre, non, aucune de ses activités préférées et habituelles ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Plus rien ne semblait l'intéresser, la réjouir ou même lui donner envie de sourire ou de rire, et Pascal seul s'en rendait compte (car Gothel, dans son ivresse d'avoir gagné et récupéré sa petite princesse, ne se rendait même pas compte que Raiponce n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même), et cela le désolait.

Raiponce était en train de dépérir.

Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait vu l'homme qu'elle aimait partir loin d'elle, pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait été trahie, non. Ce que Gothel n'avait pas compris, c'est que le bref départ de la tour par Raiponce n'avait pas été qu'une petite escapade sans importance ou conséquences.

Elle ne savait pas que là, dehors, la jeune femme y avait appris ce que cela voulait dire que d'être vraiment libre.

Elle ne savait pas que si Raiponce souffrait autant, c'était parce que le retour à la maison s'était révélé être plus qu'amer, surtout après sa découverte d'un tout nouveau monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant.

Plus rien n'avait la même saveur désormais, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un autre monde là-bas, loin de la tour et de Gothel.

Un monde qui lui était complètement inaccessible.

Et c'était _ça_ , plus que tout le reste, qui la tuait.

Eugène l'avait laissée tomber et avait meurtri son cœur, avait détruit toute la confiance qu'elle aurait pu avoir en toute autre personne que Gothel, et depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait plus en sécurité ailleurs que dans la tour, elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait _plus_ _jamais_ heureuse.

Elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie, et c'était ça qui effrayait tellement son ami caméléon.

Il ne la reconnaissait plus.

Poussant dans sa direction le plateau du jeu d'échecs, il essaya de la remuer un petit peu, ne voulant que la voir s'animer et sourire, il voulait juste voir _de la vie_ dans ses yeux vides.

Elle eut un sourire dénué de joie, avant de secouer la tête.

« Pas aujourd'hui Pascal, je... je suis désolée, mais je n'en ai pas envie. On jouera un autre jour, d'accord ? »

Mais ni Pascal ni Raiponce n'étaient dupes.

Son sourire était un mensonge, et le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait même plus _à faire semblant_ , à jouer la comédie du bonheur.

Elle était juste devenue... apathique.

Sa vie n'avait plus de but, plus de _sens_ , et ce qui brisait le cœur de Pascal, c'était de constater que sa chère amie s'y était tout simplement _résignée_.

N'ayant aucune idée du rôle de Gothel dans cette histoire, il maudit le jeune homme qui, un an plus tôt, avait ravi le cœur de la jeune femme.

« C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, tu sais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sans âme. Et tu sais quoi Pascal ? Cela... ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je crois que... je m'en fiche. »

Se souvenant de l'enthousiasme de Raiponce un an plus tôt, quand elle avait tant voulu sortir voir les lanternes _pour de vrai_ , il ne se sentit que plus mal encore.

Il se demanda alors si elle irait même seulement _voir_ à la fenêtre les lanternes flotter dans le ciel le jour de son anniversaire.

Quand Raiponce redeviendrait-elle donc elle-même ?

 _§§§§_

C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Raiponce.

Eugène le savait mieux que personne, parce que le jour des lanternes était le jour de son anniversaire, il le savait, elle le lui avait dit.

Regardant dehors, à travers la petite fenêtre grillagée de sa cellule, il poussa un profond soupir en les regardant flotter dans le ciel, et son cœur se serra alors qu'il se souvenait que, un an plus tôt, il avait été là, dehors _, avec elle_.

« Hey, mon gars ! L'interpella le prisonnier dans la cellule à côté de la sienne, et qui était différent des précédents, puisque ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cellule proche de la sienne finissaient tous par sortir un jour – leur peine étant finie – contrairement à lui.

C'était le premier qui avait envie de lui parler, ce dont Eugène se moquait bien.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec irritation.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu parler de toi. T'es celui qui veut à tout prix rencontrer le roi et la reine de Corona, c'est ça ? »

Il avait eu beau perdre espoir et abandonner petit à petit, le fait est que le bruit s'était malgré tout répandu dans la prison qu'un des détenus voulait _absolument_ rencontrer leurs majestés pour une raison inconnue.

Eugène eut un autre soupir, avant de finalement se détourner du spectacle.

« Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il à contrecœur et avec une voix cassée. Et alors ?

\- Oh, rien, c'est juste... J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, savoir, tu vois, je suis un peu curieux, et puisqu'on a pas vraiment grand-chose à faire d'autre de toute façon... On pourrait un peu causer. »

Et raviver de plus belle la douleur de la perte de Raiponce ? Non merci.

Il comprit cependant rapidement que, au vu de l'air intéressé du prisonnier quant à son histoire, il allait avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer.

« Pfff... Bon, très bien, très bien... Il y a un an, j'ai volé la couronne du roi et de la reine, et je me suis enfui loin des gardes, j'ai trouvé refuge dans une tour, et une jeune fille m'a demandé de l'accompagner voir les lanternes, on s'est rapprochés, j'ai décidé de donner la couronne à mes deux associés parce que j'avais envie d'être autre chose qu'un voleur.

Mais la jeune fille en question a été enlevée par sa mère qui la séquestre dans une tour, enfin je crois, et tout ce que je veux c'est l'en délivrer, sauf que, bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu parler au roi et la reine, parce que je suis juste un voleur, et que personne ne veut m'écouter dans cette prison. Et en plus elle croit que je l'ai trahie et abandonnée, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! C'est bon, t'es content ? »

L'autre prisonnier le regarda alors pendant quelques secondes avec un air pensif, avant de lui demander :

« Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Eugène, qui, à cause de la remontée de ces mauvais souvenirs en lui, n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ses paroles.

\- La fille, répéta-t-il. Elle s'appelle comment ? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pour la toute première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Eugène eut un sourire heureux et attendri.

« Raiponce, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre. Elle s'appelle Raiponce, fit-il alors d'une voix un peu plus forte. »

L'autre voleur fronça alors les sourcils.

« Oh, ben ça c'est drôle... La princesse disparue, qui est recherchée par ses parents depuis maintenant dix-neuf ans et pour qui on lâche ces lanternes dans le ciel pour son anniversaire... Elle aussi elle s'appelle Raiponce. »

Eugène sursauta alors violemment et jaillit hors de son lit comme un diable sortant de sa boite.

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Elle s'appelle... »

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase.

Soudain, tout devint clair.

La ressemblance entre la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant et le roi et la reine représentés sur les portraits qu'ils avaient vu n'en devenait que plus éclatante, maintenant qu'il savait tout, le fait qu'elle ait _exactement_ le même âge que la princesse enlevée autrefois, le fait que leurs anniversaires coïncident d'une manière aussi troublante...

Raiponce était la princesse disparue.

Soudainement, à la grande surprise de l'autre prisonnier et d'Eugène lui-même, ce dernier éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Son rire presque hystérique finit même par se transformer en quasi-sanglot, alors qu'il comprenait que la situation était _encore pire_ qu'il ne l'imaginait.

« C'est elle, la princesse disparue ! La seule fois où je tombe sur une fille solitaire et enfermée dans une tour, _il faut que ce soit la princesse disparue_ ! Vraiment, ce genre de chose ne peut m'arriver _qu'à moi_ , je... Et bien sûr, c'est _maintenant_ que je le sais alors que si je l'avais appris _avant_ , je l'aurais remise à ses parents, tout se serait bien fini, et je ne serais pas dans cette galère ! »

Son compagnon de cellule le regardait comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

« T'es sûr que ça va mon gars ?

\- Oh, oui, parfaitement bien, la fille que j'aime et qui me hait est loin de moi, en danger, _et en plus_ c'est la princesse disparue ! Vraiment, ma vie est _parfaite_! »

Se laissant retomber sur son lit, il pensa un instant à essayer de contacter un des gardes pour lui demander _encore une fois_ de transmettre un message de sa part au roi et à la reine, mais il savait qu'on ne l'écouterait pas, même s'il parlait de la princesse disparue.

Pour eux tous, il n'était qu'un vulgaire voleur cherchant à s'évader, et son histoire était beaucoup trop tirée par les cheveux pour être crédible un seul instant, _même lui_ avait du mal à y croire pour de vrai.

Puis, pris d'une idée soudaine, il releva la tête.

« Il faut que je m'évade, murmura-t-il sans être entendu de l'autre. »

Son voisin finit alors par se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de poser la question, parce que quant même, l'autre commençait à lui faire peur avec ses conneries.

 _§§§§_

Pascal avait eu raison, elle n'avait même pas mis le nez dehors tout le long de la soirée.

Gothel, voulant ne pas répéter l'erreur de l'année précédente, avait décidé d'elle-même de partir chercher un cadeau à Raiponce – sa fameuse peinture qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu l'année précédente d'ailleurs, histoire d'encore plus raviver sa blessure que Gothel, dans son indifférence, pensait être guérie – et reviendrait probablement au cours de la nuit ou du matin.

Elle savait que Raiponce ne tenterait pas de s'évader à nouveau, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait _enfin_ brisée.

Son ami caméléon avait essayé de la tirer vers la fenêtre, afin qu'elle puisse profiter du spectacle, et pour lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur, mais rien n'y fit.

« Non, s'il te plaît Pascal, _non_. Je ne veux pas les voir, je ne veux pas... me souvenir de tout ça, les lanternes, le monde extérieur, et... me souvenir _d'_ _Eugène_. »

C'était la première fois depuis un an qu'elle disait son nom à voix haute.

Pascal soupira, avant de commencer à fureter dans toute la tour, afin de trouver quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , qui puisse faire en sorte que Raiponce réussisse à sourire une nouvelle fois, et qu'elle sorte enfin de son apathie.

La jeune fille fronça alors les sourcils, surprise.

« Pascal, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle le suivit, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la partie de la tour qui était habitée/utilisée par Gothel quand elle était là.

Et qui était formellement interdite à Raiponce.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller là, le gronda-t-elle alors. C'est la bibliothèque personnelle de Mère. C'est à elle, pas à moi. »

Pascal eut un sourire satisfait.

Enfin, il obtenait une réaction de sa part !

Après une année entière à la voir sombrer peu à peu dans le désespoir, enfin il arrivait à avoir autre chose en face de lui qu'une poupée inerte et muette !

Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver autre chose de consistant pour la réveiller pour de bon.

Butant sur un objet lourd et bien caché, il le dégagea de sa cachette, avant de le tendre à Raiponce.

Qui sait, peut-être y trouverait-t-elle quelque chose de nouveau et d'intéressant qui la détournerait de sa mélancolie.

C'était un livre, un très vieux grimoire dont les pages commençaient à peu à peu s'abîmer, en fait, c'était même étonnant qu'il soit encore dans un état convenable.

(Seule la manière dont Gothel l'avait conservé et protégé lui avait permis de tenir face à l'usure du temps.)

Elle regarda le titre de celui-ci, bien qu'ayant conscience du fait qu'elle aurait dû le remettre à sa place.

Mais sa curiosité était bien trop forte.

Et pour une fois qu'elle pouvait lire un livre qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout...

 _Plantes et objets magiques du royaume de Corona_.

Elle l'ouvrit au hasard, avant de tomber sur une partie du livre qui avait semble-t-il été ouverte de nombreuses fois.

Et il y avait un dessin, sur une des pages, qui représentait une plante dont elle avait déjà entendu parler, et dont le nom était inscrit sous le dessin.

 _La Fleur d'Or_.

Tout doucement, la petite chanson que Gothel lui avait autrefois apprise revint à ses oreilles.

« _Fleur aux pétales d'or,_

 _Répand ta magie,_

 _Inverse le temps,_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris._

 _Guérit les blessures,_

 _Éloigne la pluie,_

 _Ce destin impur,_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,_

 _Ce qu'il m'a pris... »_

Lesparoles de la chanson, quant à elles, étaient également inscrites sous le dessin de la fleur.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, si la fleur qui se trouvait ici avait exactement _les mêmes propriétés_ que ses propres cheveux magiques, si elle marchait _de la même manière_ , et surtout, _ce n'était pas normal_.

Est-ce que sa mère lui aurait _menti_ , en lui disant que sa magie était déjà présente en elle à sa naissance ?

Alors qu'elle se souvenait des bribes d'informations qu'elle avait collectées lors de son court passage à Corona en compagnie d'Eugène (son cœur saignait toujours autant qu'avant, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui), qui parlaient de la reine qui avait été malade pendant sa grossesse – et dont la fille avait disparu ensuite – et qui avait guérie grâce à...

Grâce à une fleur aux pétales d'or.

Sous le coup de cette révélation, Raiponce, désemparée, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser, laissa d'un seul coup retomber le livre sur le sol, sans même se soucier d'essayer de le rattraper, à la surprise de Pascal.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Elle faillit s'écrouler sur le sol, tétanisée par cette nouvelle perspective, avant de commencer à faire quelques pas dans cette pièce qui lui paraissait désormais tellement... inconnue et étrangère. Quand elle finit par atteindre le centre de celle-ci, elle se figea complètement.

« Elle m'avait dit qu'on avait essayé de me voler... Hoqueta-t-elle, effarée, et commençant tout juste à comprendre à quel point elle avait été manipulée par celle qu'elle avait toujours appelé sa mère. Elle... elle m'avait dit que des brigands avaient voulu m'enlever pour mes cheveux. »

Dans un geste quasi-automatique, elle passa sa main là où, autrefois, Gothel avait essayé de lui voler son pouvoir en lui prenant une mèche de cheveux.

Elle regarda les murs de la tour, elle regarda tout ce qu'elle avait pu peindre sur ceux-ci pendant une grande partie de sa vie passée dans cette prison, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de compréhension face à tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Des soleils dorés, _partout_.

 _Les soleils d'or de Corona._

Elle se souvint alors de cette fameuse couronne, volée par Eugène un an plus tôt, et qui appartenait en réalité aux souverains du royaume, et, alors qu'un flash d'images de son passé passaient devant ses yeux, elle comprit alors définitivement _que cette couronne avait été la sienne_.

Ce qui pouvait ne vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

 _Elle était la princesse disparue_.

Et Gothel l'avait enlevée.

Sa mère – non, pas sa mère, ce n'était _pas_ sa vraie mère, c'était sa geôlière, le monstre, et... _oh, comment avait-elle pu faire cela et comment Raiponce avait-elle pu seulement_ l'aimer ? - qu'elle aimait tant, et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une, qu'une...

Qu'une _voleuse_.

Comme Eugène.

Mais Eugène, s'il avait brisé son cœur et brûlé ses illusions, n'avait jamais enlevé personne, _lui_.

« Je suis la princesse disparue ! Hurla-t-elle alors à Pascal. Je... C'est moi ! Je suis elle ! Elle... C'est elle qui m'a enlevée, qui m'a prise à ma vraie famille ! »

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que celle qu'elle pensait être sa mère avait osé l'enlever, et...

Elle se mit à pleurer, comprenant que Gothel _lui avait toujours menti_.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et Pascal se rapprocha d'elle, et après un long silence, elle le regarda alors quelques minutes plus tard, presque souriante, alors qu'une autre idée venait de brusquement la frapper.

Parce qu'il y avait autre chose qui ressortait de tout cela.

Une chose qui était à la fois terriblement merveilleuse et triste, presque tragique, en fait.

« J'ai une famille, Pascal. Une _vraie famille_. Qui tient vraiment à moi, qui ne va pas m'utiliser pour mes pouvoirs. Et qui veut vraiment me retrouver. Les lanternes, ce n'est pas un hasard si elles sont lancées durant mon anniversaire _tout les ans_. _À chaque fois_! Elles sont pour moi, pour me retrouver ! _J'ai une famille_ , répéta-t-elle avec ravissement. Puis, son expression se durcit soudainement. Une famille à laquelle _elle_ m'a arrachée quand j'étais bébé. Et elle, elle ne m'a toujours voulu que pour mes pouvoirs, elle n'a jamais... »

Elle s'interrompit, et son expression se remplit alors d'horreur.

« Pascal... _Elle ne m'a jamais aimée_! Tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi, c'était m'utiliser comme un... un _instrument_ , rien d'autre ! »

La colère et la haine se disputaient dans son regard, et, saisie d'une nouvelle force, elle se redressa et s'appuya sur le rebord de la table, sur laquelle se trouvait une paire de ciseaux.

Pascal la regarda avec un air interrogateur, comme voulant comprendre ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

Un sourire vindicatif prit place sur le visage de la princesse, qui se saisit alors de l'objet quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je vais attendre _Mère_ ici – et ce mot avait l'air d'être tellement _ironique_ dans sa bouche, maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité – et elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à propos de tout ça... »

Elle allait détruire la magie, et Gothel en même temps.

Et son cauchemar cesserait enfin.

Malgré la situation chaotique, Pascal ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois.

Enfin sa chère Raiponce s'était réveillée !

 _§§§§_

Eugène n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi son compagnon de cellule avait voulu l'aider à s'évader (en plus du fait qu'il voulait lui-même fuir), mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait lui-même des gens à qui il tenait, un fils et une femme qui l'attendaient dehors, et il était devenu voleur par simple nécessité.

Le royaume de Corona était riche et prospère, certes, mais il n'en était pas de même pour tout ses habitants...

Ce soir-là était un soir très particulier, c'était la nuit des lanternes, après tout, de ce fait il y avait beaucoup plus de gens dans les rues que d'habitude, des habitants de Corona et des gens venus d'ailleurs.

La sécurité était donc renforcée dans toute la ville, d'autant plus que c'était l'un des rares soirs où le roi et la reine sortaient à la vue de tous.

En effet, depuis la disparition de leur fille, ces derniers ne sortaient presque plus jamais de leur château et n'étaient jamais vus de leur peuple, en dehors d'occasions exceptionnelles, comme cette soirée des lanternes.

Un peu comme la reine Elsa d'Arendelle, en somme, enfin, c'était encore le cas il y a peu.

Ce qui signifiait moins de gardes dans la prison, et donc il était plus facile pour eux deux de s'enfuir.

Quand il réussit à enfin sentir de l'air frais sur son visage, Eugène ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas se rendre à la tour tout seul, et il n'avait de toute façon aucune monture à sa disposition pour fuir rapidement sans être rattrapé par tout les gardes qui seraient bientôt lancés à sa poursuite.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule chose à faire.

Se rendre dans les appartements du roi et de la reine, qui venaient tout juste de s'y retirer.

Et oui, c'était clairement du suicide, mais bon, Eugène commençait à être habitué aux opérations suicides, à force.

 _§§§§_

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle le roi et la reine ne s'attendaient absolument pas, c'était de voir surgir le voleur Flynn Rider dans leurs appartements le jour de l'anniversaire de leur fille.

Ils devaient bien admettre que c'était une situation bien cocasse, mais sur le moment, ils pensèrent surtout au fait qu'ils étaient en danger, et qu'ils devaient...

« Je vous en pris, leur dit le jeune homme avant même que l'un d'entre eux ait eu seulement le temps de hurler. N'appelez pas les gardes. »

Levant immédiatement les mains en l'air pour leur montrer qu'il n'avait ni armes ni intentions hostiles, il les regarda avec tellement de désespoir dans les yeux que ni le roi ni la reine ne parvinrent à tout de suite réagir, avant que la reine Arianna ne lance :

« Et pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille ?

Il eut un léger sourire.

\- Parce que ce ne serait pas dans votre intérêt.

\- Que faites-vous ici, _voleur_ ? Demanda le roi Frédéric. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pour nous voler ?

\- Non, je... Écoutez, je sais ce que ça a l'air d'être, mais _non_ ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne suis pas venu pour vous voler votre couronne ou quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que _je m'en fiche_ maintenant. Toute cette histoire est très longue à raconter, et à vrai dire nous n'avons pas le temps, et...

\- Ça suffit, déclara la reine, se dirigeant vers la sonnette d'appel des gardes, vous allez retourner en prison et tout de suite...

\- Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en supplie !

La reine se retourna vers lui, et hésita quelques secondes.

\- Et pour quelle raison vous écouterais-je ? »

Il sut alors qu'il n'avait plus le temps de tout dire.

« C'est à propos de votre fille ! »

Les deux souverains se figèrent immédiatement.

« Notre... notre fille ? Qu'est-ce que notre fille a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Je sais où elle se trouve... Je crois. En tout cas je sais qui elle est et où elle a vécu, et si nous avons de la chance, nous pouvons encore la retrouver. »

Arianna tiqua légèrement face au « nous » employé par Eugène, avant de se rapprocher de son mari.

Il y avait de l'espoir dans leurs yeux, cela, le voleur pouvait le dire, ils avaient _envie_ de le croire.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, et la méfiance refit rapidement surface.

« Comment pouvons nous être sûrs que vous nous dites la vérité et que c'est _vraiment_ notre fille, et pas une autre fille sortie de nulle part ? Le questionna la reine Arianna avec sévérité.

Pris de court, Eugène ne sut d'abord que dire.

\- Elle s'appelle Raiponce, fit-il enfin. Elle a dix-huit ans, enfin, dix-neuf maintenant. Elle a été enlevée quand elle était bébé, mais elle n'en sait rien. Elle a été élevée dans une tour par une femme nommée Gothel, et celle-ci l'a enlevée de nouveau, et maintenant, elle est avec elle, à sa merci, et elle est en danger ! »

Ils le regardèrent tout deux avec de la glace dans les yeux, et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait sans doute déjà eu beaucoup de gens avant lui qui avaient tenté de leur faire croire qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur fille alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Sauf que lui, il disait la vérité !

Mais ils ne le croyaient pas.

« Vous avez trente secondes, lui dit le roi Frédéric, pour nous convaincre que la fille dont vous parlez est réellement notre fille Raiponce. Pas une de plus, après cela, nous appellerons la garde sans hésiter. »

Même si le délai qu'il lui laissait prouvait bien qu'il était près à le croire.

Eugène commença à réfléchir, ne sachant que dire, puisque, après tout, ils avaient été privés de leur fille pendant plus de dix-neuf ans, que pourraient-ils savoir d'elle au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui prouverait son identité, en dehors de son nom ?

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, désespéré de trouver quelque chose à dire, son regard tomba brusquement sur le symbole de Corona.

Des soleils d'or.

 _Des soleils dorés._

 _D'or._

 _La couleur dorée_.

 _Mais bien sûr_!

Il se souvint alors de ce que Raiponce lui avait dit, quand ils avaient failli tout les deux mourir noyés.

« _J'ai des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminent quand je chante !_ »

Bien sûr... Ses pouvoirs magiques !

« Elle a des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminent quand elle chante ! S'exclama-t-il, alors que les trente secondes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis longtemps. Quand vous étiez malade, majesté, dit-il à la reine, vous avez été soignée grâce à une fleur d'or, pas vrai ? Et votre fille, Raiponce, elle est née avec ce pouvoir, sa chevelure blonde lui vient de là, quand elle chante, ses cheveux s'illuminent, et elle a le pouvoir de soigner les gens, ou de les rajeunir, et elle...

Pris dans son élan, il ne remarqua même pas que l'expression du visage des souverains s'était radoucie, ni même qu'ils semblaient près à le croire désormais.

\- Elle est vraiment fantastique, vous savez. Votre fille est quelqu'un de génial. Elle est gentille, drôle, bon, un peu bizarre et loufoque, c'est vrai mais ( _c'est comme ça que je l'aime_ , pensa-t-il, ignorant que cela était déjà inscrit sur son visage pour qui savait bien le lire) elle est adorable, un peu aventurière, débrouillarde...

Elle a vécu dans une tour toute sa vie, ce qui fait qu'elle ne s'y connaît pas trop non plus en comportement social, mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que ça lui viendra vite. Vous pouvez vraiment être fière d'elle, c'est une une fille formidable, et... Elle est magnifique, conclut-il, comprenant qu'il était sans doute allé _beaucoup_ trop loin dans son explication de qui était Raiponce. »

Les deux souverains souriaient à présent, amusés par sa gêne soudaine, et sentant un profond sentiment de joie les envahir.

Leur fille était en vie, et elle allait bien.

Ce fut le roi Frédéric qui reprit la parole le premier.

« Vous l'aimez, pas vrai ? »

Eugène se mit à rougir.

« Hum... oui. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ici, tenta-t-il de dire, voulant diriger la conversation vers autre chose.

Un voleur comme prétendant, on avait déjà vu mieux...

(Quoi que, ça avait marché pour Aladin et Jasmine.)

\- Non, bien sûr... fit Arianna, toujours aussi amusée. »

Ils en parleraient plus tard, quand Raiponce serait retrouvée.

Il faisait jour, et c'était le matin, quand une expédition se lança à la recherche de la fameuse tour dont Eugène avait parlé, expédition menée par lui-même, et qui comprenait le roi et la reine, ainsi qu'une dizaine de gardes.

 _Nous arrivons Raiponce_.

 _J'arrive._

 _§§§§§_

Il faisait jour depuis peu quand Gothel entra dans la tour, aidée en cela par les cheveux de Raiponce.

Quand elle vit sa « fille » s'écarter d'elle le plus possible, et quand elle aperçut sur le sol le livre ouvert qu'elle avait si bien caché – du moins le croyait-elle – elle sut alors qu'elle savait toute la vérité.

« Raiponce... ma chérie...

\- Non ! Ne m'appelez pas votre chérie, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce mot est vide de sens, _Mère_. Je ne suis pas votre fille, et je ne le serais jamais ! Vous m'avez enlevée à mes véritables parents, parce que vous vouliez mon pouvoir pour vous toute seule ! Osez me dire que c'est faux !

\- Raiponce, si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que...

\- Par égoïsme ! Parce que vous vouliez rester jeune et belle pour toujours. Sans penser à mes parents qui pleuraient ma disparition. J'ai vu les lanternes, je sais ce qu'elles _signifient_. _Elles sont pour moi_! Mais j'ai une question pour vous, _mère_. M'avez-vous jamais aimée ? »

Gothel aurait pu mentir, prétendre que Raiponce se trompait, jouer la comédie.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour cela.

La jeune fille n'était désormais plus si simple à berner qu'autrefois, et de toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu faire contre elle ? C'était Gothel qui avait le pouvoir.

Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué les ciseaux que Raiponce dissimulait derrière elle, dans le creux de sa main gauche.

Son visage encore jeune se tordit en une atroce grimace.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu n'es qu'une fillette stupide, bien que puissante et me permettant de rester celle que je suis et que je devrais toujours être ! Maintenant, cesse donc tes enfantillages, et calme-toi un peu, tu commences vraiment à m'agacer !

Elle tenta de se rapprocher de Raiponce, qui partit donc à l'autre bout de la pièce, brandissant la paire de ciseaux dans l'air.

\- NON ! »

Gothel eut un rire ironique.

« Quoi... Que penses-tu faire avec ça ? Tu veux me tuer avec ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais, en revanche, ce que vous oubliez, mère, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, fit-elle en rapprochant les ciseaux de ses cheveux.

Gothel comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle comptait faire, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Non... Raiponce, _ne fait pas ça_! »

La jeune femme eut un sourire douloureux.

« Trop tard. Adieu, mère, lui dit-elle, tranchant d'un seul coup une grande partie de sa chevelure en même temps que le fil de la vie de Gothel. »

L'entièreté de la chevelure de la jeune princesse passa de blonde à brune, et Gothel dut voir à sa grande horreur son élixir de jeunesse lentement disparaître sous ses yeux.

Et, alors qu'elle sentait son corps vieillir à vitesse accélérée, son visage s'enlaidir, sa peau se flétrir, ses cheveux se blanchir, et ses articulations devenir douloureuses, elle hurla.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de souffrir, et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle était déjà devenue poussière.

Bien que profondément soulagée, Raiponce se sentait aussi terriblement meurtrie, et, se laissant tomber à terre, elle éclata en sanglots, pleurant la seule mère qu'elle ait jamais eu, aussi abusive et nocive qu'elle ait pu être, elle l'avait _aimée_.

Mais ces larmes étaient aussi des larmes de joie.

Parce qu'elle était libre.

Et maintenant ?

Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

 _§§§§_

Peu de temps après, les yeux toujours rougis, Raiponce se décida enfin à sortir de la tour, utilisant le passage que Gothel avait utilisé quand elle s'était rendue compte que la jeune fille n'était plus dans la tour.

Pascal sur son épaule, elle regarda le monde autour d'elle, et ne ressentit pas le même frisson d'excitation que la première fois, en fait, cela lui semblait juste être plus douloureux qu'autre chose, parce que cela la forçait à repenser une nouvelle fois à Eugène.

Cela faisait un an qu'il l'avait abandonnée, et elle l'aimait toujours autant, et elle avait toujours aussi mal.

Entendant soudainement des bruits inconnus venant de la forêt, elle sursauta, avant de voir environ une quinzaine de cheveux surgir de celle-ci, et à leur tête, il y avait...

 _Eugène_ ?

La troupe s'arrêta alors, et le jeune homme descendit de cheval, avant de se diriger vers elle, surpris – et ravi – de voir qu'elle était déjà hors de la tour.

Et il était tout autant, si ce n'est même plus, surpris de sa nouvelle apparence.

Enfin, non pas que cela le déplaise d'une quelconque manière, elle était même encore plus mignonne comme ça.

Oui, elle n'avait plus la même couleur de cheveux, mais...

Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes.

Son regard était _toujours le même_ , c'était toujours elle.

Il la reconnaîtrait _n'importe où_.

Elle le regardait avec un air empli de méfiance, et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi, en fait, il ne fut même pas surpris quand elle leva sa poêle à frire en l'air, ça le fit même sourire.

« Salut Raiponce, fit-il avec tendresse, heureux d'enfin la revoir après cette année entière loin d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Eugène ?

 _Je suis venu te ramener à ta famille_.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, lui dit-il d'entrée de jeu, sachant qu'il ne pourrait véritablement gagner sa confiance qu'en étant honnête dès le début.

Il la vit flancher légèrement.

\- Quoi ?

Mais, ça n'avait pas de sens !

Elle l'avait _vu_ partir !

\- C'était un piège, organisé par les frères Stabbington, mes anciens... coéquipiers. Je voulais leur donner la couronne, et les faire partir, parce que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus la couronne que je voulais, que c'était autre chose, que... ( _Que c'était toi_ ).

Ils m'ont assommé et m'ont attaché au gouvernail du bateau, et ont fait en sorte que celui-ci aille tout droit jusqu'à la berge, devant le château. Pour que je sois arrêté. Je suis désolé Raiponce. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, mais j'étais enfermé, et personne ne voulait me croire ou m'écouter là-bas.

Elle cligna des yeux, alors que des larmes commençaient à s'y amonceler.

Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à tout comprendre.

\- C'est elle. Gothel, c'est elle qui a organisé tout ça, pas vrai ? Parce qu'elle voulait... que je perde confiance en toi, et en tout le monde. Qu'elle pense que je n'avais qu'elle. Que je me repose uniquement sur elle. Elle m'avait déjà enlevée à mes parents, et elle a voulu t'enlever à moi. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Oh, mon dieu, c'était vraiment un monstre ! »

Il aurait voulu pouvoir la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse tomber son « arme » à terre, et qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, en sanglots, tandis que, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvée, il s'autorisait lui-même à pleurer un peu.

Il avait réussi.

Il l'avait _retrouvée_.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Il se permit de sourire.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'a manqué. Alors que l'étreinte commençait un peu à s'éterniser, il se permit d'ajouter, et d'ailleurs je pense que je ne suis pas la seule personne à qui tu as manqué. »

Se dégageant de l'étreinte, il la laissa regarder l'assistance qui se trouvait juste devant elle, et la jeune princesse se figea en reconnaissant ceux qu'elle avait déjà aperçus en portraits.

Le roi et la reine de Corona.

 _Ses parents_.

Lentement, elle s'avança vers eux, et ils firent de même, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« Tu es tellement magnifique, murmura la reine, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. »

Alors qu'elle sentait son père rejoindre cette étreinte, elle sentit ses larmes couler de plus belle, tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Elle avait retrouvé sa famille.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.

 _§§§§_

Eugène s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui demande de partir juste après le retour de tout le monde au château (une fois que le roi Frédéric lui avait annoncé sa grâce et sa libération, il avait pensé qu'il n'était pas forcément le bienvenu non plus), pas à ce qu'il obtienne une audience avec la princesse.

Au moins, ce serait le bon moment pour lui dire au revoir.

« Alors princesse, tout va comme tu veux ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Interdiction de m'appeler comme ça, tu m'entends ? Pour toi, je serais toujours Raiponce, c'est clair ?

\- Très bien, Raiponce... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Je voulais te remercier, lui répondit-elle, les yeux et la voix chargés d'émotion. Je sais que mes parents l'ont déjà fait, seulement... je voulais te dire à quel point je t'en étais reconnaissante. Pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. M'avoir accompagnée dans ce monde, avoir guidé mes parents jusqu'à la tour, tout ça... Merci Eugène.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, princesse... Tu as fait de moi un autre homme, affirma-t-il sans aucune ironie. Quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un... de bien.

\- Je pense que tu étais déjà quelqu'un de bien avant de me rencontrer, Eugène Fitzherbert. J'en suis même sure et certaine. »

Un silence légèrement inconfortable prit alors place entre les deux jeunes gens, jusqu'à ce qu'Eugène ne se lance et le brise.

« Hum... Je pense que... je devrais... me retirer, en quelque sorte. Partir. Définitivement, j'entends.

Elle le regarda avec un air surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Hé bien, tu sais bien, à cause du fait que tu es une princesse et moi un roturier, et qui plus est un voleur, tout ça, tu vois bien, et que donc je doute que tes parents puissent vraiment m'approu... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Raiponce l'avait déjà embrassé.

Ravie de lui avoir cloué le bec, elle se mit à sourire.

« N'y pense même pas, d'accord ? J'ai déjà parlé à mes parents, et ils sont tout à fait d'accord avec ça, par rapport au fait que je t'aime, que tu m'aimes, et que tu m'as sauvée de Gothel en me montrant le monde et en m'aidant à sortir, tout ça... Je pense que tu es coincé avec moi pour un bon moment, Eugène Fitzherbert.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de se mettre à sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi princesse ? Je pense que ça ne me gêne pas. »

Elle éclata alors de rire, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Et comme on dit, il vécurent – plus ou moins, enfin, il y a des hauts et bas comme chez tout le monde, donc ce n'est pas vraiment vrai. Enfin, vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire, et cette parenthèse est déjà beaucoup trop longue, et j'espère que vous avez aimé lire tout ça. Bref, je me tais – heureux pour toujours ensemble !

FIN.


End file.
